Without You, I've Lost Him Completely
by TwincestIsBAD
Summary: Angelina finds being with George is at first uncomfortable. Soon they both realize how much they need each other. George reveals a hidden twin secret, between Fred and him. Without each other, they will lose Fred completely...
1. Introduction

It was cold, depressing, and all around silent evening. The only occasional sound heard was the scream of a weasley. I on the other hand, could only stand and watch. The moment, I knew would come, had arrived. It sunk into my heart like a pounds of bricks upon a chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe, nor did I want to. The only thing that broke the silence, that seemed to deafen me completely, was the sound of a voice so familiar. "Angelina..." My glassy eyes' pulled away from the lifeless body, and up to the identical twin of it. George was a mess, as well as I. His lips' seemed to quiver uncontrollably, and the tears' stained his cheeks'. My face, was horrified. I could not pick up an emotion. My heart could not decide what to feel anger, pain, or sadness.

"George..." My voice was so low it seemed I hadn't said a word at all. George's dark eyes' stared down at me. I had loved the man, and now he was dead. I let my eyes blink and slowly look back down to Fred Weasley's limp, and lifeless figure. I had loved him, and had wanted to spend the rest of my days' with him. Now, it seemed that I had no life at all. Fred was the fun part of my life. The enjoyment, and pleasure that made me want to push to be better, push to be stronger, and push to live on. None of that mattered now, because Fred was gone. I wanted to tell George it would be okay. Tell him, that everything would be fine in the end, but I myself felt it was a lie. I couldn't pull myself together well enough to lie to George. Lie to him to his face, and to lie to myself. I closed my eyes softly, and felt the sudden caress upon my cheek. His soft fragile hands'. For a moment I had drifted off into a fantasy world, and Fred was the one holding my cheek. I could see his face now, his beautiful eyes, and the way he smiled at me. I opened my eyes, and felt a few more tears' roll down as Fred's face faded away. My eyes looked up to George, and there he was. Fred was right here in front of me. It must sound sick, I know, but you couldn't blame me. They are identical twins', and when I looked at George then I saw Fred.

"Angelina..." Then it all happened so quickly. George had embraced me, and I embraced him back. My hands' tightly wrapped around his body, and his arms pulling me closer to him. Neither of us could speak, for if we did we knew it would only hurt worse. I shut my eyes tightly, letting the teardrops slide through the lids'. How could they do this? How could someone take such a wonderful being from this world, and hurt so many people? All of us were fragile at this time, but it seemed George and I were getting stronger. Stronger from holding each other, letting each other know we're there for one another. The embrace lasted for a long time, and it wasn't a love embrace. The embrace was warm, and welcoming. Almost as if George was imagining hugging Fred. While I imagined it as well. Neither of us needed a lover, or a family member. We just needed someone strong enough to hold us up. George was my strength, and I his. I slowly opened my eyes, and watched in horror as Mrs. Weasley lunged up from the body. Screaming, and raging on. Her wand flung out solid bolts of red breaking glass, walls, concrete, anything she could see. Mr. Weasley was calm, and said nothing. My eyes watched him closely as he took in my stare. He put part of a smile on his face and nodded towards me. As if saying, excuse my wife. I shut my eyes again, and as Mrs. Weasley's rage grew louder, George's hold seemed to grow tighter on me. He needed me as much as I needed him. Right there, I decided. No matter what he said, what he did, or anything. I would be there for him, he needed me and without him I had lost Fred completely...


	2. A Promise, Made

The moment still struck me now, as much as it had that day. Seeing George so horribly vulnerable, and how it pained him so greatly. I lost it to, just moments' after he had pulled me closer. His strong arms' seemed pried against me, not even a magical crowbar could drift us apart. My eyes were completely glazed over, and I could not see anything. George pulled back, finally. I missed his arms', I realized I didn't want him to let go. His lips' pressed against my forehead, and my eyes closed. We stood like that, his hands holding my head, and my hands grasping his waist for nearly five minutes'. Something didn't want either of us to look. The time came when George turned around, and saw as his identical twin's body was taken away. I watched in horror, and placed my arm around his waist. George shifted his arm around my shoulder, with one hand ,balled up, against his lips'. He squinted his eyes shut, tightly, and I watched a few more tears' escape from his eyes. So weak looking, it killed me. I had never seen George suffer this bad before, and I had never broken down so easily. I was one of the tougher females', but this broke me so easily as if I were a small slither of wood and someone snapped me in half. I was broken, and George was as well.

Molly was currently being held by her husband. It seemed Mr. Weasley had finally calmed her a little. She was crying, and I saw him begin to cry as well. I couldn't look at the body anymore. I couldn't bare to see it, I turned swiftly to the left, attempting to pull away from George. His arm fell, and I attempted to run but stopped as a voice shouted to me. "Angelina... Please..." I stopped staring directly in front of me. George had asked me to stop. I didn't turn, however, I couldn't. Never would I turn around and see everyone breaking down. This was the worst life to be taken, and I couldn't bare it. All the moments' me and Fred had shared. The kisses, the nights' when I would go out into the castle, and pull minor pranks. The man I loved was dead. I couldn't go on living, it seemed wrong, it seemed impossible. "Stay...Please don't leave me..." George's voice shook me. He sounded to much like Fred, and it killed me. Listening to him, looking at him, and letting him put has body near mine.

Footsteps sounded, and I suddenly felt a large hand on my shoulder. It pulled at me, but I stayed stuck in my position. So instead, the tall figure stepped in front of me. Of course, it was George. I could tell by his hand. "I won't ask you to, be happy... I need you right now Angy... Please, just stay with me for a little while..." I couldn't let him down. We had been friends' for so many years'. We were so close, but part of me pondered a thought. Did I ever consider George as a brother? How could I do that exactly, when I was madly in love with his identical twin. It seemed a little sick, I know, but when I looked up into George's eyes. It was really Fred. I wanted to kiss him, be with him, and never leave his side. I could not be thinking this. It was an outrage! George had just lost his brother, and I was thinking of how my emotions' were swaying towards George now.

"Ge-orge..." My voice seemed to cut in and out. My throat seemed clogged, I choked out words'. "I-I can't... It's just too much for me. I know you're hurting, but staying will make me hurt even more..." Was I being selfish? Thinking to much of myself, perhaps?

"I know you loved him Angelina... He loved you too. There's something that you don't know." What was it? What was George talking about? My head spun a little. I felt slightly sick to my stomach. "Fred and I, both made a promise. If either of us were to-" He chocked a little, trying to fight back the pain of crying. "to-leave this world. We would be sure to take care of the ones' the other loved deeply..." I was unsure of what he meant by that? Was it because I was a good friend, and George wanted to make sure I was alright. I looked up into his eyes. He had a small smile on his face, and I was still pondering my other thoughts'.

"George, I have no idea where you're going with this..." I said softly, my throat seemed to not choke. Which was a good thing. His eyes looked deeply into mine. Everything seemed to be calming down. Molly, no longer raging, and the others' were silent. The occasional sniffling was heard, but that was to be expected. I continued to stare at him, and he continued looking at me. His eyes were still glassy, and his face still puffy.

"Angelina, Fred loved you more than any other girl. You were the only girl that mattered to him... And, I promised him I'd take care of you... If-" He seemed pained to say it, and I felt rather insulted. Was I not good enough? How could I think of myself at this time though? It was clear George was just upset, and speaking at all about his brother was difficult. I said nothing, just continued watching him and letting him take his time in speaking. "If anything happened, and now that it has. I am going to stand by my promise... Please, Angelina... Will you stay with me?" He was asking me to stay with him. What would I say? Waking up to him every morning, would drive me insane. Seeing his face, and thinking of Fred everyday of my life. I couldn't do it, no way. "I know you feel like staying with me, will only hurt you. I promise you Angy, if you stay with me it will help the both of us... We need each other." The last remark made me remember what I had previously agreed to in my mind. I couldn't let him be alone, we did need each other. He was completely correct on that part. "Angy?" He was concerned it seemed, I hadn't said anything. Time to speak up I suppose.

"George, I-" My sentence cut off. I pushed myself on though. "Of course, I will stay with you. For as long as you need me too..." I gave him a soft smile, and he gave me one in return. His arms' corrupted me yet again, and we were sharing a warm, embracing, hug again. This time, it wasn't a brotherly-sisterly hug, it was a loving hug. Was George just as in love with me as Fred had been? Perhaps, it is true what one twin feels the other twin shares the feeling. Maybe staying with George for a while isn't such a bad idea after all...


	3. Moving In

Our moment was shattered, but it wasn't a terrible thing. Molly seemed to have calmed greatly, and was rather peaceful now. "Come on now George... We need to head out. Angelina dear, are you coming with us?" I stood in silence, and George smiled softly taking my hand in his and covered it with his other hand. Clasping it tightly. He looked at his mother.

"Yes mum, Angelina will be staying with me for a little while." Molly seemed pleased as she smiled her soft smile. Something wasn't right though. I realized what was wrong though. All of the Weasleys' had shut off their emotions'. I wasn't sure if that was a particularly good thing, or if it was a bad thing. I would find out I suppose. George put his arm around me, and shift me towards the exit. We followed the others' out, and a few more tears' escaped me. I thought though, and couldn't help but smile. Fred wasn't completely gone, with George I could pull through. He would help me, as well as I would help him.

I woke up the next day, in a bed. The bed was warm, and beside me, the sheets' were messed up. My face still stung from all the crying I had done, and I wondered what had happened? I seemed fine, but where was George? "George?" I spoke carefully. Part of me wondered if he had ran away, and left me here. Another part of me knew he would never do such a thing. I waited patiently, and my worried expression grew worse until finally I heard the voice I wanted to hear.

"I'm alright Angie darling, just in here putting away a few things'..." That is very strange. I thought to myself. George was stocking? Fred had just died yesterday, and he was taking it rather well. Perhaps, me staying did help? I began to sit up, and realized I was only wearing a pair of panties, and a bra. I didn't did I... Oh good heaven's, no I couldn't have slept with him. I breathed in deeply, and George walked through the door, ducking since he was too tall for any type of doorway. His eyes brightened and his lips' curved into a wide smile. That large smile, I thought I'd never see again. George seemed to have read my mind though, because he answered what I was asking myself. "No, we did not do anything. So wipe that terrible look off your face." He gave me a cheap half grin. I laughed lightly.

"Then why am I so bare?" I asked with a stern look on my face. "If you wanted to see me like this, all you needed to do was ask." I stood up and let the blankets' drop. George's cheeks filled with bright red, almost matching his hair color. He smiled, but was extremely embarrassed. There was something else in his eyes though. A look of interest, perhaps? I smiled, and searched around for my clothing. George walked in, and bent down at the end of the bed. In his hand he had found my clothing, and handed it too me.

"Actually dear, I was the one who undressed you... You were a bit upset, and told me that you felt extremely uncomfortable sleeping in so much clothing. I just helped the cause." He smiled and you could tell he felt good about doing so. I was probably the only girl he had ever undressed.

"Oh really George? How come I do not recall even being brought up here?" I was a bit confused. Did we drink or something?

"You were a bit, hammered. We stopped at The Leaky Cauldron on the way home. You had one beer, but it seemed to be plenty..." I was a little embarrassed. I had let myself go loose, and I couldn't believe it. What was I thinking? That's just it, I wasn't thinking! I was to upset, and drinking made me feel a bit better. Then again, being here with George made me feel better. We were getting along better then I had originally thought.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry... I don't usually let myself go like that." I took my clothes from him, and slid on my shirt, and then took my pants pulling them on and buttoning them. Zip, and it was finished.

"I quite enjoyed it actually. Don't apologize dear, you look lovely..." George had moved closer to me, and his hand was against my cheek. I looked up at him, and felt myself grow weak in the knees. My hand reached up and was placed on his, that laid against my cheek. I pulled his hand too my lips' and kissed it. It seemed the right thing to do. Surprisingly, he didn't pull back?

"Oh really, well maybe if you get lucky, more could be in store for you!" When I spoke my voice had a hint of desire in it. Just enough to make him yearn. Then I walked past him, swaying my hips' like I usually did. I could feel his eyes watching me. I stepped out of the door, and looked around. It looked a bit, dead, in here. Harsh word considering what had happened. It was true though, George was trying you could tell, he just needed a little bit of help with things'. I realized, maybe I could help. An arm wrapped around my waist, and I stood against the railing on the staircase. His hand tightened against my waist, squeezing a little.

"It needs a little work, but I think it'll be alright in the end. Just a little difficult to get my heart back in the right place..." I watched in the corner of my eye as George seemed to sulk a little. One thing I could do. I turned to him and pulled his shirt towards me. I laid against the rail, and he put his arms around me, holding the rail.

"It'll be fine dear, and I'll help! I've always wanted to, but now I must! So let's get to work!" Something hit me, it hit me hard. Almost like when Fred threw that paper wad at me during Snape's class in Sixth Year. I wanted to kiss him, George leaned down as if he was thinking the same thing. I wasn't ready for that though. Not yet, Fred was still in my head, and looking at George as George was almost impossible.

"Get ready then, I'll try and take it easy on you!" George produced the appariation side-along and we were instantly downstairs. I felt my stomach churn, for I had never done such a thing. "Sorry, love. You'll get used to it after awhile, the churning will disappear." My hand held my stomach lightly as it slowly stopped churning. I laughed at George and he smiled. "Well, let's get to work. Cleaning is definitely a must. We also need to try and work-out new prank ideas'." George was trying to hard to push the feeling away. He was so stubborn sometimes. I wondered if he was doing this though, to be strong for me? I was trying to be strong for him. We made a pretty good team if you thought about it. I smiled as I looked around. My wand was still tucked in my belt loop, like always. I removed it.

"I know plenty of spells', to clean things' up. So let's get started, shall we?" George put out his arm, and I looped mine into his.

"Indeed!" George smiled widely, and we both started towards the front of the store. George pulled his wand out, and our wands pointed in opposite directions'.

"Scourgify!" We both said in unison...


	4. It Wasn't Meant To Be

We had nearly scourgified everything. It was looking rather cleaned up, and George and I were happy with it. I turned to him, and his lips' quivered. "I think it looks lovely!" I said trying to be positive. With George cleaning up, I'm sure he felt like he was getting rid of Fred. That wasn't true of course, Fred would always be a part of our lives. No matter what happened, nothing could tear Fred from our hearts' and souls'. I looked at George, and finally he turned to me and gave me a small smile. That was good enough for now, I didn't expect him to be overjoyed or anything.

"This place looks much better, indeed..." George walked closer to me and took my hand in his. He slowly lifted it to his lips', and kissed it softly. "What do you say, we go out tonight? Celebrate the beginning of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" His smile seemed a bit dangerous, but I suppose it was appropriate. I could feel my body melting a little with his lips' against my hand. I was falling for George, and it seemed so pathetically wrong, ill mannered. Fred wanted it though, or else he wouldn't have made the deal with George.

"Alright then, where at?" My voice was a little shaken up. I was unsure how to respond. George seemed to be knowing all the right things' to say. He had that glint in his eyes. That look of interest, and want. Had he looked at me before this way? I had never really noticed. George may be doing this just for Fred's sake. It didn't mean he was actually in love with me...

"How about we go to a lovely restaurant in London? The prices' aren't cheap, but they never are nowadays!" I laughed a little, and nodded. He was so cute, and I started to feel alright being around him. Was this considered dating?

"A nice friendly evening, a nice dinner with a friend. Sounds fantastic!" I worded it that way, to see his reaction. Maybe now he would give me more insight on things'.

"More like romantic evening, and a candlelit dinner with a gorgeous gal?" I flashed a look of awe. So we were dating. Interesting, I thought to myself. For some reason, I was quite alright with it. Something told me to go with it. Don't question, just feel it. I wondered if Fred was watching us, and what he was doing if he was. I have a feeling he would be smiling widely, and telling George to go for it Georgie! My lips' curved up into a smile. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to consider us dating..." I let the smile fade. He was asking me to be his girlfriend basically. Could I handle this? It had only been a night since Fred had passed. George wanted to keep his promise, and he didn't want any other boy to have me. That was clear. He placed his arms' around my waist, and pulled me closer. We both appariated back up to bedroom. There we dressed, for a nice little romantic dinner.

Three months' ago, to this day Fred Weasley died in a horrible explosion. He left his family, friends', and other loved ones' devastated, and completely broken. Many of us have found ways to remember, cherish, and move on without him here. George and I, are engaged. I know it it seems a bit cruel still, but I've realized that I love George to. With George it's like, I get to start all over. I'm able to be myself around him, if I mess up he's fine with it, and if I want to do other things' well he's fine with that also. I loved Fred, more than anything and I'll always love him more than George. It's just, George and I were meant to be together. I see that now, and realize that perhaps I had always been with the wrong twin. Perhaps, George was the one I should have went to Yule with. According to George, he had always liked me but Fred had beat him to asking me. His brother loved me, so George never stepped in the way. Now that Fred was gone, and they had both promised each other to care for the ones' they loved most, he was able to be with me. It was like a twisted fairytale. Once a heart is broken, only certain people can retrieve all the pieces. It may never be completely healed again, but you can try your darned-ist to make it so.

I lay in bed again, staring at the ceiling. It was about noon, and I was laying here thinking. Remembering, cherishing, and trying to put things' behind me. Memories were hitting me, and it made me all mooshy again. I hated feeling this way, I was a strong person. This was the only thing that had ever tore me down so easily. The silence broke, and my thoughts' when George entered the room. I was laying down, my back to the door.

"Angelina, are you alright?" He walked over to me, and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I was fine, I suppose. As fine as anyone could expect me to be. "It's been three months' today, but I suppose we're doing alright. Don't you love?" He was being so positive, and it made me want to grasp him and start crying. His strength was so great, and I was so proud of him. Pulling through this, and making sure I was alright as well. I rolled over and looked at him. George's hand stroked my cheek gently. "You're so gorgeous..." He said with a soft smile, and I blushed a little.

"Well, you're dashing!" My response was true. George and Fred were always dashing. They always smiled, and always looked good. It was weird how they were always attractive looking no matter the outfit. His lips' curved into a smile, and he bent down to kiss my lips', softly. I kissed back willingly. We had shared many kisses, but nothing farther then that yet. I suppose George was the type to, wait till marriage. You never know though. We might do a little something before then. He seemed to be edging more and more towards it. The looks, the touching, the kisses it all seemed more than just sweet. I didn't mind, experiencing that with him, it would be magical. As he pulled back, his eyes lit up.

"We're getting married in two weeks! Do you realize this, Angie? In two weeks you'll be my bride!" George was really happy, and I smiled too. I was happy, and excited. I would have loved to have shared ,the day i had dreamed of since a little girl, with Fred but it wasn't meant to be. I accepted this now.

"I can't wait George, it's going to be wonderful!" I spoke with pride, and truth. It really was going to be wonderful.

"Ah yes, would you like to celebrate?" I knew what that meant. All the times he had been pushing things', and now I sat up. I looked at him as he pulled me closer and we began to kiss. We fell back, still kissing, and the night seemed so long. It seemed forever we were doing things', until finally. I lay there, bare, him as well. We cuddle closely, and held each other. It had been a wonderful experience. I was pleased, and he was too. It was written all over his face. I looked at him, and the first time I had said this in so many years'. I said it now, and I felt my heart jump for joy for it was true.

"I love you George Martyn Weasley... With all my heart!" His eyes smoothed, and he smiled widely at me.

"I love you too Angelina Marie Johnson! With all the love in my heart!" I blushed, and we kissed. I loved him, and I always would. I may not have Fred, but at least now I had a part of him still with me. I laid my head against his chest, and his arms' wrapped around me. We no longer lived in the jokeshop. We had a small house, that he had bought from the money made from the jokeshop. Yes, Ron and George worked on it together. George had found a stash of Fred's ideas. He cried a little that night, but I comforted him. Now Fred's ideas' lived on, and thousands bought them. George decided he would only use two of Fred's ideas' a year. That way he could savor them up as long as possible. I was happy with that, and I was happy now. We held each other tightly, and I kissed his bare chest. I cared for Fred Weasley, but now I realized, I love George Weasley. George was the one I was meant to be with. It will remain that way forever...


	5. Dear Fred, The Wedding Vows, The End

I returned home from seeing Molly and Arthur. It was a fun trip, and they both seemed to love that George and I were engaged. I was pretty happy as well. Ginny was even wanting to help do my hair for the Wedding. I felt loved in their family, and wanted like I was always meant to be with George. When I arrived home though, I found something sitting on George's nightstand. It was wide open, and I let my curious mind get the best of me. I had plenty of time, for George was at the jokeshop with Ron. He wouldn't be home for at least another five hours. I picked it up, and placed my finger in the open spot. Then flipped it over and read the cover. "George's Journal" I said quietly and let my other hand run over the words. I turned to the first page, remembering to keep his previous page marked. Then, I read it aloud to myself.

"Dear Fred, I know it seems a bit strange, and it's been almost two months now since you've gone from the world. I still have that empty place in my heart. The empty place from when my twin was taken. I miss you a lot, but I know you're in a better place. You're probably smiling down at me right now, wishing you could give me a few more prank ideas. That's all for tonight, I'll write more later! P.S. I figured writing to you would ease the pain. Your Twin/brother/best friend, George." I felt a few tears coming to my eyes. George had been writing a diary, there was no telling what else was in it. Part of me wanted to read more, and find out if he had said anything about me. Of course, I had to find out. Maybe this would tell me if he really loved me or not. I turned the page, to read the next entry.

"Dear Fred, today I decided that me and Angelina should move the relationship forward. At first, it seemed a terrible idea. You would have loved to be in my position. I sort of feel a bit wrong for feeling this way, but she is quite beautiful. I've seen her in every way, and I understand what you meant. 'Look at her Georgie, perfect essence.' That day we graduated, and you spoke those words' of her. It took me until now, to realize she really was a perfect gal. I'm falling for her Freddie, and I know you'd want me too! Your Twin/brother/best friend, George." I cried a little as I read this entry. Part of me was happy that he was falling for me. Then again, I never knew how much Fred really thought of me as pretty. I found out now, after he dies, that he thought I was perfect. My heart yearned for him now, just to touch him and hold him again. I couldn't though, and it stuck me hard in the heart. I flipped the page again, letting my eyes blur the page before wiping them with my sleeve.

"Dear Fred, It's been three months today. Angie and I are going to meet the 'rents'. I'm sure they'll love her, they knew she meant a lot to you as well. I've decided that I love her, Fred. We made love the other night, and multiple times since a few months ago. She told me she loved me, and I believe her. In her eyes she can see the difference between us. In all honesty, without her I would lose you completely. I think that's why we both stick together so greatly. She misses you, and so do I. When we're together, all the broken pieces are gone and we can feel the love. Thank you mate, even though I never said it when you were here. Or at least not enough. I love you Fred! I can't wait to be there with you again! P.S. Ron and I are running the jokeshop with ease. He isn't such a bad prankster after all. Never as brilliant as you though! Your Twin/brother/best friend, George." My eyes were wet completely now. I pulled the book up, before tears' could splash the page. George had only three journal entries so far. I wasn't sure if I would read them later or not. My hands shook a little, as I realized I wasn't at the marked page. I flipped over to it, and looked at it. My eyes examined it, and realized what it had on it.

"Wedding, vows..." I spoke softly, my voice choking up. George was writing his wedding vows in his journal, I suppose to get Fred's response. He would never get it of course, but it was a nice thought. I laid it down, refusing to read it. "I can't do that..." I left it lay, where it was previously at. I wanted to be surprised when George read his vows, not like I would know the next sentences every time he began one. I averted my eyes away, and turned to leave the bedroom. I walked casually down the stairs, and wiped more tears away. One thing was certain. George did love me, and he felt the same way about things' as I did. We mutually understood each other, and that was a good thing. I walked into the lounge, and lay on the couch. I didn't realize it, but I fell asleep quickly. Soundlessly, sleeping like a baby. My mind wondered into a dream.

* * *

><p><em>Fred Weasley looked at me, with a soft expression. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. My eyes watered a bit as I walked closer to him. His hand stroked my cheek gently, as I shivered from his cold skin. He was much more pale than before. His lips' were discolored, and his eyes were lifeless. Yet, he was fully alive standing here. Something hit me though. He was a bit transparent. I looked down, and then back up into his eyes. His head leaned in, and he kissed me on the lips'. Lightly, and then looked down at me, smiling. His voice echoed a bit as he spoke. "Don't let my ghost haunt you. The memories sting, but please... Move on, and make new memories with George." I listened closely, and had a blank face. He kissed my forehead, softly. "I'll always love you, Angelina. Now, it's Georgie's turn to see your beauty. He has, and all I ask is that you take him. Don't let my memory fog your judgment. Be with him forever, just name your boy after me! Or else I'll be a bugger about it in your dreams'..." I smiled as he joked. I realized I was dreaming though, and I looked at him .<em>

_"Fred... I love George. I realize it and I agree. I will be with him forever. I won't let your memory fog my decisions' in life. You're gone now, and I'll accept that. I love you Fred..." I said sliding my fingers' across his discolored lips'. I waited, and thankfully he said it before I woke up._

_"I love you too, Angelina Marie Johnson. Now go love my brother! He'll be home anytime!" Fred smiled, and I smiled back. Then like a cloud of smoke, Fred was gone. I stood alone in my dream world. I looked around me, and a sudden creaking and bang made my dream world fade._

* * *

><p>I snapped my eyes open, as I realized it was all a dream. George was home, so I stood slowly and walked towards his movements'. I looked at him, and his eyes looked at me. I smiled, and he replied with a soft, curious smile. "What are you smiling for Angie?" George spoke to me, and I just shook my head.<p>

"It's nothing George... I love you, and I can't wait to get married!" I looked at him, as a few tears' came to my eyes. George sat down the Daily Prophet and walked over to me worried.

"What's wrong love, why are you crying?" I smiled and took his hands'. I placed them on my stomach. Something, I had been denying myself the whole time. Now Fred, had made me see it clearly. I looked at him with happy eyes.

"You're going to be a father George... I'm pregnant..." George's eyes grew wide, but it was a happy wide. He rubbed my stomach happily, and kissed my cheek then my neck.

"Oh dear! I am so overwhelmed! This is brilliant! We must tell mum! Right this instance! How far along are you?" George was so excited, and it made me realize all that Fred said was right. All that George wrote, was correct. Everything was so clear, and now it was time to move on.I smiled at him and watched as he went towards his muggle phone on the wall.

"About, three weeks. I started realizing some differences, but pushed them away unsure. I took a test this morning, before we went two actually. Both were positive. Once we returned, I went to the doctor. My bloodwork is positive as well. I came home, and wasn't sure how to tell you..." I looked at him, and thought about my dream. I rubbed my stomach happily. "I suppose, someone helped me figure things' out. I just needed to sleep a little to see them again..." George gave me a confused look, and I shook my head. "It's nothing, call mum! We need to tell her the wonderful news!" George shook it off, thankfully. We both raced to dialing the number. I looked at George, and for the first time ever. I saw George as George. In that moment, I realized George was the one I love. Forever, and always he would be mine and I his.

"And that, George Weasley, is the reasons' why I love you... Without you, I would have lost him completely. Now I know there is no one else for me, and that no matter what happens we'll make it through. Together..." The family sat out watching us, as I finished my vows. George seemed to have a few tears' escaping his eyes. I was crying, and Molly was hysterically crying. I looked lovely in my white dress, and George dashing in his black tux. Thankfully, my stomach wasn't showing much yet, and I was able to still fit into a tiny little dress. My eyes were glazed over with a waterfall of tears. I handed the piece of paper to my maid of honor, Ginny Weasley. She smiled, and seemed to be crying as well. The whole lot of us were hysterical. My mother sat with my father crying, as he held her tightly and nodded at us. They were both smiling through their tears' of joy. George removed a piece of paper, and smiled at me.

"The days in Hogwarts' were always tough, but we were friends' through it all. We pulled each other through it, and made it out alive. Even though Umbridge was a tough ninny. Any who, when Fred passed, it struck us both harder than anyone could ever imagine. Although, no one here knows the real reason you and I first reunited." He turned to the crowd crying and waling in tears. He smiled, and I knew what he was going to say. "Many years ago, Fred and I, agreed on something. Sort of a twins' promise." His eyes watered, but he stayed strong and continued on with his story. "If something were to tear us apart, and one of us were to pass on into the after life. We would take care of each others' loved ones." George turned back to me, and stroked my ,veil covered, cheek. "I kept that promise, and I'll always keep that promise." He returned to his position, and continued the remainder of his vows. "I was surprised as to how much I fell for you, Angelina. Everything Fred had said about your beauty, and love was true. You're a perfect essence, and a wonderful person. I'll never stop loving you, and I can't wait to have this child with you. We'll name it after Fred, call him Fred the second I suppose. I just want you to know, no matter what happens I'm here for you. Forever and always. Without you, I've lost him completely, with you we both stand tall against the rest. We could move the world around us, with just a smile. I love you Angelina, and nothing will ever change that." I was crying so much now. His words' hit me so hard, and I was happy I hadn't read his vows' that night. I remembered something, his vows on the paper. I glanced at the ending that night. All it said was, 'I'll never stop loving you...' Once he found out I was with child, it must have made him see things' even clearer. I looked at him glassy eyed, as he handed his paper to Ron. I smiled, and the wedding continued on. The preacher finally spoke.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" George flipped my veil over in a rush, his eyes looked at me as tears streaked against my cheeks. He pulled me in and we kissed. The others' stood cheering and hollering. I felt my heart jump with joy, as the preacher finished. "Everyone, I give you. Mister and Mrs. George Martyn Weasley!" We kept kissing, and kissing. We couldn't pull away, our love kept us holding there. When we finally broke apart, we turned to the others', hand in hand. They cheered, and we slowly walked back down the aisle together. The music playing in the background. I looked around at my family. Part of me could see a transparent Fred, smiling at us. Sitting by his mother. He was just sitting smiling, and clapping. I realized then, that Fred was even more beautiful inside than the outside. He may have been a prankster when he was alive, but when it came to the ones' he loved. Fred was the greatest man you could ever possibly meet. I was lucky to have loved him, met him, and been with him while he was on this Earth. I looked at George, and we kissed softly. He whispered to me.

"Let's go for the honeymoon now, it's a bit crowded!" I smiled, and he winked at me. We raced out together towards the open air. I stopped outside, looking to the sky. I just smiled, as everything around me cheered and enlightened with joy. I just stood there smiling. My lips' lipsynced, thank you. As my glassy eyes stared at the empty sky. I knew somewhere up there. Fred was smiling down with happines...

THE END...


End file.
